Una nueva forma de sangrar
by Yuno666
Summary: La vida es como siempre, todo en su lugar, lo cotidiano es la razón por la cual se crea un mundo propio, pero ¿y si alguien quiere entrar a la fuerza en tu mundo y destruir tu burbuja? ¿Te animarías a entrar en la realidad? Alguien te mostrará el lado oscuro del sentido de esta vida, ¿Te encerraras de nuevo? ¿O le entregarás a un loco asesino tu corazón? - Jeff the killer.
1. Chapter 1

**Dulce pesadilla.**

 **N/A:** ¡Holiiwiis! Bueno este es mi primer fic y confieso que estoy nerviosa .-. por? No se ahr. Tal vez por la opinión de ustedes de como escriba (aparte de los horrores de ortografía) pero de algo hay que morir no? Bueno esta historia se remoto principalmente en el personaje que voy a usar como principal en esta historia :v es Jeff the killer, y la personaje si no les molesta se va llamar Jazmín ¿Por qué? Porque yolo :v En realidad no tenía ganas de pensar otro nombre pero me gusta y creo que si le dan una oportunidad se van a acostumbrar :3 Bueno sin más les dejo la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 1.

* * *

 _Sequé mis lágrimas y me obligue a calmarme, esto es demasiado duro para tragar, pero debo ser fuerte. Abracé más a Day contra mi pecho, ella no paraba de llorar y yo no quería mostrarme débil ante ella. La senté sobre mis piernas para tenerla más cerca y que parara su llanto, pero no parecía tener fin._

 _La puerta se abrió y Ciro salió de la sala, estaba pálido, o lloraba, no quería más bien. Se sentó a mi lado, pero no me miró, estaba destruido. Los tres lo estábamos. Nos quitaron lo más valioso que podíamos tener y teníamos el miedo de perder. Un oficial se plantó en la puerta por la que salió Ciro, Un papel en su mano, se lo llevo a los ojos y llamó:_

 _Jazmín Catini Moor. – levante la mano. – A la sala de interrogatorios. –_

 _Me levante dejando a Day en la silla, que no tardó en abrasarse a Ciro. Entre en ese cuarto gris. Me indicaron que debía sentarme, al frente de mi tenia a dos hombres de traje. "Detectives" pensé. Ellos se miraron ates de mirarme y preguntar:_

 _Jazmín, sé que es duro, pero tienes que decirnos lo que sabes… - se tomó las manos entrelazando sus dedos. – Así que… dinos… ¿Dónde estabas en el momento que la casa se incendió? –_

* * *

Ah.. odio los exámenes. Y también a este curso. Miré la hoja de la prueba revisándola una vez más. Creo que todo está bien, me levante y me dirigí a la mesa de la profesora y deje el examen en su escritorio. Ella me miro y me hizo un gesto con la mano que podía retirarme. Tomé mi mochila y salí al patio, no me gustaba dejar las cosas sobra mi banco, la última vez que lo hice me robaron plata. Salí al patio y me senté debajo de un árbol, saque un libro que pedí en la biblioteca hace como dos días y comencé a leer. El libro de llama Lesath. Me encanta, es sobre una chica mitad elfa mitad humana que busca su lugar en el mundo, se llama Adhara, que lindo nombre. Al igual que el chico por el que siente atraída, Aidan. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

Hola – era uno de mis compañeros de curso, Alexander. – tu eres… Jazmín ¿cierto? –

Asentí con la cabeza, no me gusta hablar, en realidad podría calificar en mi personalidad de timidez extrema.

¿Te molesta si me quedo contigo? – no me dio tiempo de mover la cabeza, ya se sentó a mi lado. – ¿Qué lees?

Le mostro el libro.

Ah ¡Lesath! ¿y de qué trata? – me miro a los ojos.

No sabía que decir, le podría mostrar la tapa de atrás del libro para que él mismo lo leyera, pero quería que yo le contara. Pero si no digo nada esto se va poner más incómodo, por lo menos para él. No sé qué hacer, ¿y si me levanto y corro? No, para eso me tiro en el piso y me pongo a rodar. Me miro impaciente, con una sonrisa en su rostro, pidiendo una explicación. Vamos Jaz, tu puedes… Miento, no, no puedo. _"¡Habla de una vez!"_ pensé.

Ah… es… s-se tra-ta de un… una… elfa… mitad humana… - susurre. ¡Estúpida!

Una elfa mitad ¿qué? – me miro sonriendo aún más.

Humana… - escondí mi rostro con mi pelo.

Ah es mitad humana, ¿Y qué hace en el cuento? –

Me salvó la campana. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y me fui corriendo al baño. Puta vida. Desearía hablar sin estar todo el tiempo pensando en mi respuesta. Putos pensamientos. ¿Por qué tienen que hablarme? Putos todos.

Me calmé y me mire al espejo. Ahí está mi única amiga, mi reflejo. La observé, una niña de cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una colita, ojos marrones, pero en ella resaltaban sus pestañas largas y arqueadas. Una piel blanca pero en sus mejillas se asomaban algunas pecas que sin ellas ese rostro no sería el mismo, creo que me acostumbre a verlas en sus cachetes. Sabios secos por falta de agua, y un sombrío uniforme, pollera hasta las rodillas color gris, camisa abotonada blanca con una corbata gris de adorno y como cerecita sobre el pastel medias que cubren enteras las piernas, como cancanes gruesos, color blanco hueso. Directamente las piernas no pueden estar al descubierto, una parte las cubren las medias y otra la pollera. Y unos zapatos negros elegidos por el centro de estudiantes. Un uniforme sombrío y aburrido, como el colegio.

El día transcurrió como siempre, aburrido, y como siempre, otro día más que vuelvo a casa sola. Mi casa no es grande, pero es lo suficiente para 5 personas. Es de un piso, al entrar ves el living unido con la cocina-comedor. Y al lado de esto hay un pasillo largo con cada una de las habitaciones. El primer cuarto del lado izquierdo de la primera puerta que te muestra el corredor pertenece a mi hermana pequeña, Dayra, o como le decimos de cariño: Day. La segunda está del lado derecho, óseo, al frente pero un poco más alejado de la habitación de Day. Esa es la mía. Y en el mismo lado también tomando distancia esta la habitación de nuestro hermano mayor. Ciro. Después sigue un baño y la última es la de mis padres, Mariela y Cristian.

Al llegar a mi casa, estaba vacía, mamá trabaja de las 6 a.m. hasta las 14 p.m. y papá también de las 6 pero hasta las 17 p.m. Yo y mis hermanos a esas horas estamos en el colegio, y está vez me toca estar sola en la casa. Me senté en el sillón del living y saque mi carpeta para hacer la tarea. La terminé y fui a preparar la comida para Ciro y Day, y tal vez l deje a mamá, pero casi siempre come en algún horario libre de su trabajo así que no haría falta guardarle comida. Cocine unas milanesas con papas fritas, estaba friendo las últimas papas cuando llego Ciro con Day. Day saltó al sillón para prender la tele y poner Pucca. Ciro me saludo y se fue a su cuarto a dejar su mochila. Cada uno tenía su propia mochila de su banda favorita, hasta la niña de 7 años que ve Pucca. La mía es de Evanescence. La de Ciro es de Green Day y la de Day de Nirvana. Sí, todos somos del rock. Nuestros padres aman ese género y nos educaron en ese mundo del rock, sea de donde sea, mientras que su género sea el rock.

Los tres nos sentamos a comer, después Ciro lavó los platos y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Al entrar en la mía, Entro en mi mundo, yo y solo yo. La pieza es pequeña pero adecuada para una sola persona. Mi cama está al frente de la ventana, las colchas son de mi anime favorito, Mirai Nikki. Yuno Gasai con su teléfono y su cuchillo adornaban la colcha, la amo. Las cortinas son negras transparentes con letras japonesas color rojas, las paredes eran blancas, pero posters de bandas y animes adornan esas paredes blancas. Al lado de la ventana está el escritorio con la PC completa, con una impresora y parlantes para la música. A un lado de la puerta hay un sillón para una persona color marrón oscuro con una pequeña almohada amarilla con la cara de pikachu. Y por último, en un rincón está el muñeco gigante de Snorlax que conseguí en una CAF. Otros muñecos, como el zombi del juego Plantas vs Zombis. O un muñeco de peluche de Kirara del anime Inuyasha. Amo mi habitación, es mi santuario.

Abrí las ventanas dejando entrar la luz y el aire, me senté en el sillón y me puse a escuchar música, más bien unos openings de animes.

Pase mi tarde escuchando música, viendo animes al azar, jugando videojuegos, esa tarde termine Resident Evil 4, uff costo pero lo logre. Y eran las 8 de la noche en las que tocaron la puerta. Era Day, quería que la ayudara a pasar un nivel que no podía pasar en el juego Assassin's Creed Connor. La ayude, no fue tan difícil. Le pregunte por Ciro, y me dijo que se fue con Luz, la novia.

Volví a mi cuarto y quedé plantada en la puerta, la ventana estaba abierta. La había cerrado como a las 6 porque empezó hacer frio, y nunca la habría de noche. Busqué mi celular, si estaba, creí que alguien la había abierto para robarme algo, la computadora estaba intacta, y todo en su lugar. ¿Entonces? Me asome sacando la cabeza por la ventana, nada ni nadie. _"Pfff como si el choro se quedara en la ventana a saludarme"_ pensé. La cerré fui a ver a mamá, estaba con papá en el living viendo la película de La quinta ola, me senté con ellos y abracé a mamá.

¿Cómo te fue en el examen Jaz? – me dijo acariciando mi pelo y jugando con, con la vista en el tele.

Bien, creo, me tengo fe. – respondí.

Sonreí, amaba que mamá me acariciara el pelo y aún más, que me llamara "Jaz". Papá siempre me llamaba Jazmín, ya que él lo eligió para mí y amaba el nombre, por lo tanto era solo Jazmín. Ciro ya tiene 17, ya es grande pero de pequeño le decían Cirito. Y Day es la mimada de papá, mamá rara vez la llama Dayra, solo cuando se enoja la llama asi, pero papá siempre la llama Daychu, es su Daychu.

Terminamos de ver la película, y mamá preparó para la cena canelones, a Ciro se le escapaba la baba de solo olerlos. En las noches podemos ser la familia de cada cuento. Estamos todos juntos, sin trabajo, ni colegio que nos interrumpan, excepto Luz que a veces se queda a comer, pero ya es parte de la familia y nos acostumbramos a su presencia, amo estar con Luz, siempre quiere pintarme o plancharme el pelo, a veces hasta me viste, y en todo ese momento siempre hablamos, ella me cuenta sobre su familia, su relación con mi hermano, sus amigas o incluso sus peleas o algún que otro chisme. Es como una hermana mayor. Aunque solo es dos años mayor que yo. Es un mes mayor que Ciro, pero se dice que el amor no tiene edad ¿No? Ella siempre quiere saber de mi vida, que voy hacer después de terminar el secundario y me pide que lo piense, que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo pero que necesito ir preparándome para el futuro.

Después de que Ciro la llevo a casa, todos nos fuimos a dormir, no sin antes mamá visitándonos a los tres a la noche para desearnos las buenas noches y siempre, es lo que nunca falta, un dulce, esta noche toco una barra de chocolate de relleno de leche llamada "dos corazones". Todo siempre fue perfecto en mi casa. Pero esta noche no fue la misma de siempre. Algo interrumpió la paz de la madrugada.

Desperté de golpe, estaba sudando frio, y sentía miedo en mi cuerpo, pero no en mi mente. Me senté en la cama y mire mi teléfono, eran las 4:15 a.m. lo deje en la mesa de luz y alce la vista, al frente de mi cama, la ventana estaba abierta. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Una sensación de que algo estaba mal me inundó. Miré en dirección a la puerta, todo estaba oscuro pero la luz de la luna asomándose por la ventana le dio a mis ojos lo que temían ver. Unos ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, uno ojos grandes y saltones, pude notar a simple vista que su color era de un azul fuerte que brillaba ansiosamente. Mi cuerpo no me respondía, como siempre, pero mi mente buscaba desesperadamente buscando una salida, una manera de escapar o por lo menos analizar la situación.

Observe esos ojos sin parpadear, hasta que mis ojos se sintieron cansados y me obligue a parpadear.

¿Cuánto tarda el ser humano en parpadear? ¿Un segundo? ¿Dos? ¿O tal vez menos de eso? No lo sé, pero sí sé que la distancia entre la puerta y la cama debe ser de unos pocos metros, ¿cómo es posible que al parpadear esos ojos que estaban a metros de mí en un segundo estén a centímetros de mi cara?

Esa persona, si es que es una persona, puso un dedo en mis labios, y pude percibir una sonrisa, o la sensación de que la esbozó. Una voz susurro en mis oídos, como un eco. Nunca olvidare esa voz.

Shh… Ve a dormir. – Ese frase, esas palabras, solo fueron el principio de una pesadilla que tornó reencarnación.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado, sé que me colgué lo la aparición de Jeff pero hay que saber primero que estamos masticando antes de tragar. Quería que conocieran mejor a Jaz, que sepan como es, lo que le cuesta, que piensa, como se relaciona y como es su vida cotidiana. Su personalidad la he pensado por muchos personajes de anime. La timidez de intercambiar palabras con otras personas por ejemplo la tomé de la personalidad de Tomoko Kuroki del anime Watamote, pero solo eso porque sus gustos en el anime, los videojuegos, la música, etc. la tome de la mayoría de esas personas frikis que hay en el mundo. Jazmín está inspirada en esas personalidades que creen que las personas son malas y egoístas con ellos, pero en la mayoría ese caso no existe. En fin aclaró que es Jazmín quien odia a sus compañeros de curso, no ellos a ella. Bien espero que les guste, dejen reviews si quieren que continúe y mandé su opinión, si les gustaría que agrega algo o simplemente lo saque, acepto todo incluso quejas. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, sos kawaii :3

 _Sayonara!_

 _Yuno666_


	2. Heridas que gritan

**Heridas que gritan.**

-.-

Capítulo 2.

* * *

Mi cuerpo no respondía pero mi mente gritaba que me largara de allí. Mi tensión subió al ver un brillo que se levantaba poco a poco. _"Un cuchillo"_ pensé. No reaccioné a tiempo y lo clavó en mi hombro. El dolor fue tal que pegué semejante grito, lo suficiente para despertar a todo el barrio. El me tapó la boca y mi cuerpo reaccionó, le patee la entre pierna, el dio solo un gruñido y se sobo la carne herida. Aproveché su distracción para empujarlo con las fuerzas que pude y salí corriendo. Al salir al pasillo, papá tenía un palo de hockey en la mano. Vio mi herida y me ordenó que fuera a buscar a Dayra y Ciro para irnos con mamá.

No alcanzo a dar un paso cuando el asesino le clavó su cuchillo en el torso de papá. Este calló al suelo. Ahí fue cuando lo vi bien, algunas luces se habían prendido y pude verlo. Su cara era peor que la de Kabal de Mortal Kombat, o incluso que la de Freddy Krueger. Sus mejillas estaban cortadas, formaban una sonrisa deforme. Sus ojos tenían ojeras y eran saltones, creo que no tiene párpados. Y su piel era blancamente inhumana, traía un buzo blanco con manchas de sangre y pantalones negros. Noté que su pelo era largo, creo que le llegaba a los hombros.

Salí corriendo y me encerré en el baño, busca algo para defenderme pero solo estaba el palo de piso. Algunos perfumes, los cepillos de dientes, maquinitas de afeitar y papel higiénico. Tomé el palo y los desodorantes, si se lo roseaba en los ojos tendría oportunidad de escapar. La puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico no muy grande que yo.

-Hola pequeña, te estas portando mal niña – me sonrió.

Intenté golpearlo con el palo pero lo esquivó, quise atacar con el desodorante pero me lo quito de las manos. Es increíblemente rápido. _"O yo muy lenta"_ pensé.

Me empujó y caí sobre la tina, me golpee la cabeza pero no caí desmayada. Él se acostó sobre mí, aplastándome y haciéndome daño. Es muy pesado y no me lo puedo quitar de encima.

-Shh… tranquila pequeña, te veo muy seria, tienes que sonreír niña, siempre sonríe – me clavo cuchillo en el pecho derecho.

Grité por el semejante dolor que atravesaba mi cuerpo, quiero que todo esto termine.

-¡Cállate! A las personas no se les grita… - me saco el cuchillo, me analizó, como queriendo escoger otra parte de mi cuerpo para apuñalar.

Tomé el valor suficiente y le hable:

-Tu… no eres – escupí sangre – una… per-sona… - me estaba ahogando en mi propia sangre.

El demente solo estallo en carcajadas, me miro y me acaricio la mejilla con su arma blanca.

-Tienes razón, no soy una persona, ya no. – llevo su boca a mi oído. – pero creo que sigo teniendo los mismos gustos de una persona… o más bien de un pedófilo… HAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –

Este loco no solo quería matarme, quería violarme. Se llamó a si mismo pedófilo, entonces debe ser de la edad de mi hermano o tal vez mayor, y claro yo solo apenas tengo 15 años, es mayor para mí.

Antes de que pudiera hacer lo que Dios sabe, ambos escuchamos sirenas, y estaban cerca. _"Policías"_ pensé. Me salve.

El me miro y su lengua paso por mi mejilla.

-Lo siento amor, la campana te salvo. – se levantó de golpe. – Pero no te des muchas esperanzas, aun no término contigo.

Antes de salir por la puerta me miro y su sonrisa se anchó aún más.

-Recuerda: Ve a dormir… - se fue corriendo.

No sé qué más sucedió, creo que perdí mucha sangre por que todo lo que pasó después se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

Abrí poco a poco mis ojos, una luz blanca y borrosa me cegó, al aclararse mi vista lo vi bien, un foco, mis heridas estaban vendadas, no tardé en darme cuenta que estaba en un hospital. La cabeza me martillaba, me dolía todo el cuerpo y no entendía casi nada.

Una mujer regordeta, rubia y enana entro en la sala. _"¿Una enfermera?"_ pensé. Ella me miró despierta y me sonrío.

-Hola Jazmín, al fin abriste los ojos, me preguntaba de qué color eran. – me sonrío – me llamo Mabel, soy tu enfermera.

" _Ya gorda, ya me viste, son color caca, ahora dime que me pasó"_ Pensé. La mujer no me cayó bien.

-Bueno pequeña, seguro tienes hambre, te traeré algo de comer pero antes te gustaría saber que está pasando, debes estar confundida. – Asentí. – Bien, Jazmín, estas en la Clínica Sarmiento, te trajeron en una ambulancia, perdiste mucha sangre, pero ese tema ya está arreglado, te apuñalaron un pulmón y el hombro derecho. Por suerte ahora estas fuera de peligro. Ah! Por cierto, estuviste inconsciente tres días ya que cuando llegaste tuvieron que operarte con urgencia – me sonrió.

¿Qué? Es una broma, percibo una broma. Tres días, no puede ser. Intente levantarme pero la maldita no me dejo, me contuve de empujarla.

-Quiero ver a mis padres – es la primera vez que hablo con alguien que no sea de mi familia, a parte de mis amigos en línea.

-Oh claro, están afuera tu madre y tus hermanos.

-¿Y mi padre? – recordé lo que pasó, por favor que este bien.

-El… aún no ha despertado cariño… - su mirada se entristeció

La herida de mi papá fue más grave y letal que la mía. Por favor, que se recupere. Mabel fu a hablar con el resto de mi familia y luego entraron. Mamá y Day eran las únicas que no habían sufrido daños. La muñeca de Ciro se la quebró el muy infeliz en el momento en el que me metí al baño. Por eso había tardado en ir a buscarme, Ciro lo detuvo pero fue en vano. Pero agradezco que todos estemos bien, o casi todos.

Pasaron tres días más y me dieron de alta. Notaron que me recuperé fácilmente así que me quitaron las cadenas y me soltaron. Al liberarme fui a ver a papá, estaba mal, la herida le había perforado el estómago hasta llegar a los riñones, pero con el cuidado iba a mejorar.

Mamá nos llevó a casa, todo estaba acomodado ya que había quedado un desastre desde la última vez que estuve en casa.

-Jaz – me llamo mamá – en la tarde va a venir un detective para interrogarte, ya sabes, y quiero que estés lista, viene a las 4 p.m. – fue a hacer el almuerzo.

\- Bien – fui a mi cuarto y me vestí.

En la tardé llegaron dos detectives, me preguntaron lo básico, como era el tipo, ropa, apariencia, edad, etcétera. Les conté todo, me vieron con cara de "Ésta está drogada" pero mi relato y descripción coincidían con la de Ciro asi que debían esperar el testimonio de mi papá.

Se fueron como a las 6 de la tarde. Mamá trabó todas las ventanas y las puertas, pero no creo que eso sirva de mucho. A la noche. Mamá nos dijo que no abriéramos nada en ningún momento.

Eran las 3:33 de la madrugada cuando escuché ruidos en mi cuarto. Me levante y vi que la ventana estaba abierta. Pero si mamá las trabó, lo vi con mis ojos, no entiendo. En un segundo una fuerza me jalo hasta estar acostada de nuevo. Es él. Lo sé. Tiene que ser él.

-Hola pequeña – es él. - ¿me extrañaste?

Tomé valor, respiré hondo y respondí.

-¿Qué quieres? – él se rio y me susurro.

-Solo terminar mi trabajo corazón, es mi razón de ser.

-¿Quién eres?

.¿Quién eres tú pequeña?

-Jaz… Jazmín – llevo mis brazos sobre mi cabeza. Apresándome.

-Bien, hola Jazmín, soy Jeff, ahora tienes que ir a dormir… -

Su cuchillo se alzó. Quiere volver a apuñalarme. Antes de que me lo clavara en la cara moví la cabeza como pude y el cuchillo se clavó profundamente en la almohada.

-Eres rápida… me gusta… - se relamió los labios. – Creo que antes de matarte podría desvirgarte… -

El muy hijo de puta se arrojó sobre mi cuello besándolo y mordiéndome. Con la mano que tenía el cuchillo rompió mi camiseta que usaba para dormir, dejando al descubierto mis senos. Él bajó su boca hasta ellos mordiéndome el pezón derecho. Quería gritar pero me amordazó con la camiseta rota. Estaba perdida. No quería perder mi virginidad así. No con él.

No pude contenerme y empecé a llorar en silencio. Sintiendo como ese demente abusaba de mi cuerpo. Iba a quedarse con lo único que nunca voy a poder recuperar. Él escucho mi llanta ahogado y me miró. En sus ojos pude ver algo. ¿Tristeza? ¿Compasión? ¿Arrepentimiento? No lo sé pero si sé que el destino no me paso una mala jugada. Fue real. Me soltó y sé sentó sobre mi quitándome la ropa de la boca.

Se levantó de mi cuerpo y se subió al marco de la ventana. Me miró y solo me dijo que me vaya a dormir. Y que conste. Esta vez, lo obedecí.

* * *

 _Sayonara!_

 _Yuno666_


	3. Cavando en el pozo

**Cavando en el pozo.**

-.-

Capítulo 3.

-.-

 **POV Jeff.**

 _La que duerme lejos de mí_

 _La que sueña conmigo_

 _La que despierta en la oscuridad_

 _No tiene ojos para mirarse_

 _No le funcionan los espejos_

" _La que a todo se parece…"_

Maldita mocosa. Estúpida niña. ¡Porquerías de ojos que brillan de inocencia! Tenía la oportunidad perfecta para matarla, pero siempre pasa lo mismo, siempre flaqueo con los niños, odio que lloren, me hace querer dejarlos vivir, pero esta vez no. Esta mierda de mocosa se va morir.

 _Extiende una mano_

 _Escribe mi nombre en silencio_

 _Pronuncia apenas un quejido_

 _A tientas no me encuentra a su lado_

 _Cierra los ojos para probar_

" _Acaricia mi ausencia"_

Entre en una casa de las tantas de un barrio que no conozco. Al meterme por una ventana, había una chica con la vista en el celular, no se da cuenta de mi presencia, pero después de un rato la noto incómoda, sé que se está empezando a dar cuenta de que no está sola.

 _Necesita mis ojos para estar desnuda_

 _Necesita mis manos para temblar_

 _Necesita mi voz para poder oír_

 _La lucha corporal La paz corporal_

 _Hay un ruido una sombra hay un lago suspiro_

" _Y se vuelve a dormir"_

La chica se incorpora de golpe y me observa a oscuras, el brillo del celular me ilumina, dejándome mostrarle mi bella sonrisa, mis perfectos ojos, mi hermosa apariencia. Ella quiere gritar pero le tapó la boca cuando salto a la velocidad de la luz sobre ella. Se revuelve debajo de mí, pero me le echo enzima y le susurro " _Ve a dormir"_

 _Duda de mi existencia_

 _Atraviesa recuerdos_

 _Se hamaca en su memoria_

 _Su cuerpo reluce la lucidez_

 _Una imagen la eriza_

" _La luna quiebra los cristales"_

La mató. Es lo único que quiero, sentir que una vida se me escapa por mis manos, a través de mis dedos. La apuñalo, ella no puede gritar, está indefensa, se ahoga en su propia sangre, le saco los ojos, le tallo una sonrisa, le corto los dedos, y le arranco las orejas. Abro su pecho, destrozo sus pulmones, y arranco su corazón. Lo veo latir en mi mano, pronto deja de hacerlo, dado que ya está muerta. Me voy de la casa, y a unos perros les doy el corazón ¡No me juzguen! Ellos también tienen que comer.

 _Estamos en todos los países_

 _En todos los bosques en todas las montañas_

 _En la nieve en el sol en el mar en el aire_

 _Hemos vivido todo el tiempo_

 _El amor nace todavía_

" _Yo me despierto entonces"_

Me voy a la ciudad, compro un vodka, un jugo cepita y un paquete de cigarrillos, me dan asco los sin sabor por eso compro convertibles. Me gustan los de limón, lo prendo, aspiro, trago y suelto el humo, el sabor del limón y el cigarrillo me recorre la garganta hasta la boca, oh es delicioso. Voy a una plaza que a estas horas de la noche nadie sale, me siento en una hamaca y abro el vodka, le echo el jugo Cepita dentro y me concentro en beber esa maravilla de mescla. Se me consume el cigarrillo. ¡Carajo! Prendo otro. Amo fumar. Tengo que conseguir marihuana. Pienso en mis actividades en la noche, ¿Por qué no mate a la niña? Y más aún importante ¿Por qué la quería coger? Tampoco tiene alto cuerpo, aunque si es atractiva de cara. Ya fue. La mataré algún día. Eso hay que darlo por hecho.

 _La ciudad entera se asoma a las ventanas_

 _Duramos una sola mirada_

 _La vida continúa_

 _Esto es ahora otro planeta_

 _He viajado hasta aquí_

" _Para habitar el mismo sueño"_

 **POV Jazmín.**

Me levanté temprano, miré el reloj, eran las 7:45 a.m. ¡El colegio! Me levante corriendo, me peine, vestí y salí a las apuradas corriendo por la ciudad, tenía que llegar a tiempo, nunca me dormí. Al llegar al colegio me quise pegar un tiro.

" _Domindo…"_ Pensé.

-¡BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Grité.

Me fui enculada a pasear por ahí, no me di cuenta de que día era hoy y desperdicié horas extras de sueño. Me fui a la plaza, había algunas personas, era temprano para estar un domingo a la mañana. Me senté en una hamaca y saque un libro, ya había terminado Lesath, y busque otro, era el primer libro de la saga de Maze Runner: Correr o morir.

Miré al piso, había una botella de vodka, un Cepita y una caja de cigarrillos convertibles de limón vacía. Oh que rico cigarrillos de limón. Podría decirse que alguna vez fume, solo porque sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, recuerdo que fue Luz, la novia de mi hermano, la que me enseño a fumar, estaba peleada con toda mi familia y ella era la única allí para mí. Ella prendió un cigarrillo en frente de mí y le pedí que me diera uno, me enseño a aspirar el humo y luego a soltarlo, sentir esa sensación en mi boca era fascinante. Pero fumo de vez en cuando, solo cuando tengo rabia. Este era uno de esos momentos.

Fui a una tienda cercana y compre dos cigarrillos convertibles de uva, mis favoritos, los comunes me dan asco. Me dirigí a una parte fuera de la ciudad, al costado de la carretera hay como un bosque, me encanta, casi siempre vengo acá. Prendí el cigarrillo y empecé a fumar.

Todos creen que fumar está mal, y no digo lo contrario, es malo, pero fumo porque quiero, no tengo quien me impida hacerlo, además, de algo hay que morir ¿no? Los que fuman sé que me entienden y los que no, será su propia opinión.

Al caminar por el bosque me sentí relajada, el primer cigarrillo lo terminé y encendí el otro. Son tan ricos los de uva.

En un momento me puse a pensar en las diferentes tipos de personas. Hay gente que fuma, se droga, se prostituye, hasta los que se cortan. Recuerdo que mi mejor amiga Nicole me retó por fumar. Pero antes de juzgarme le pedí que se viera los brazos, que no tenía derecho a decirme que podía o no hacer, es mi problema, ella se corta y yo sé que es una forma de desahogarse con uno mismo y por eso lo hace, cada ser humano tiene su propia forma de destruirse. Al igual que el chico de anoche.

Pensé en él, él arruinó su vida quien sabe cómo, él mata por placer, porque quiere, y eso es como fumar, yo fumo por placer, él mata por placer, ambos nos destruimos de diferentes maneras. Pero tarde o temprano llegamos al mismo fin que a cada uno nos condena.

Decidí volver a mi casa, el olor a cigarrillo se fue asi que podía volver tranquila. Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando llegue, los vagos de mi familia aún no se levantaron, volví a mi cuarto y me puse a escuchar música. Decidí investigar por curiosidad sobre los asesinos de Seattle. En uno de ellos me apareció un testimonio de una mujer que se publicó en el diario hacia un año. Este relato estaba con un link, lo abrí y me aparecía una página llamada .com y en ella un dibujo del mismo chico que me ataco y me envió al hospital, mi visitante nocturno. Jeff the killer " _Jeff el asesino"_ traduje en mi mente. En la leyenda se contaba que su frase era _"Ve a dormir"_ y que era lo único que sus víctimas escuchaban antes de morir de manera atroz.

-.-

 _¡Sayonara!_

 _Yuno666_


	4. Recordatorio del pasado

**Recordatorio del pasado.**

-.-

Capítulo 4.

-.-

¿Qué pasaba por mi mente en ese momento? Dudas, confusión, sorpresa, inseguridad, ¿Miedo? No, creo que miedo no. Esa chica del reporte había sido la única sobreviviente de Jeff, y yo… soy la segunda. Este tipo lleva hace un año y medio matando personas y nadie lo ha detenido. Pues si nadie lo hace, yo lo haré.

Pasé todo el día investigando sobre él, las creepypastas hablaban mucho de él, como si fuera un artista famoso, o un ídolo, un ejemplo a seguir. ¿Qué? No, ósea no. Estaba decidida a entretenerlo para que no siguiera matando.

En la noche, eran casi las 23 p.m., recibí una video llamada en skype, era de mi mejor amiga, Nicole. Ella es de España, pero aún asi la quiero, ella es una de esos pocos amigos que tengo. Conteste la llamada, ahí estaba ella, una chica de cabello castaño claro, casi rubia, usa anteojos para esos hermosos ojos negros, sus labios son esos anchos y grandes que quedan a la perfección con su rostro. Vestía una musculosa, seguro hacía calor allí.

 _-¡Jazmín! ¿Dónde habéis estado tía? –_ pregunto la gallega.

-Hola Nicole, perdón por no haberme comunicado, han pasado demasiadas cosas… - respondí apenada, seguro estaba preocupada.

 _-Y qué esperas ¡coño! Habla…- se apoyó en sus codos sobre la mesa de la computadora, lista para escuchar._

Le conté todo lo que pasó, sobre el asesino, mis apuñaladas, lo de mi padre, cuando me internaron, y lo de hace unas noches, cuando volvió a buscarme para matarme y violarme, pero no terminó y se fue. Al terminar, la mandíbula de Nicole estaba caída, no me creía.

 _-Es una broma ¿verdad? –_ Negué con la cabeza. _\- ¿no lo es? Jazmín como me has podido esconder algo así ¡Joder! –_ me gritó.

La fiera salió, ya se puso histérica.

-Perdón Nicole, es que, bueno… lo siento – bajé la cabeza, no me gustaba mentirle.

 _-Un lo siento no arregla nada, ¿y si no sobrevivías? Yo no sabía nada de ti, ya me puse histérica, si te llegara a pasar algo… -_ Rompió en llanto.

-Tranquila, estoy bien… -

 _-Nada de eso joder, ni si quiera un puto mensaje al móvil os pudiste enviar, tenéis que ser yo la que os descubriese la verdad –_ se secó las lágrimas.

-Nicole, las cosas fueron difíciles… - creo que lo dije en vano.

 _-Nada de eso tía, creo que vuestra amistad conmigo no es de suficiente confianza para comunicaros que estáis en peligro –_ estaba enojada, y no la culpo. _– adiós Jazmín._

Cortó la llamada, intente llamarla de nuevo, pero no contestó, eh sido muy hipócrita con ella, es la única que se preocupaba por mí y no fui capaz de avisarle. Que amiga soy. Luego resolvería este tema, ahora me siento más cansada que nunca. Minimicé la ventana de Skype y cerré la notebook, me acosté y me permití dormir unas horas.

-.-

Desperté. No sé qué hora es, todo está oscuro, siento a alguien abrazándome por la espalda, sé que es él.

-Jeff… - él soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Me extrañaste? – lamio mi cuello.

-La verdad, ya me estoy acostumbrando – respondí dándome la vuelta y encararlo. Me acomodé en sus brazos, me sonroje.

-¿Al fin te has dado cuenta de lo atractivo que soy? HAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – le tapé la boca.

-Shh… mi familia está en la casa, te van a oír –

Él me miró con esos hermosos ojos azules, nunca había notado lo bellos que eran. Me recordaban a mis ídolos de la música, como Kurt Cobain o Amy Lee. Le destapé la boca, perdiéndome en esos ojos. Él me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla. Casi por impulso, me acerqué a él, tomando sus mejillas cortadas en mis manos. Lo besé, era la primera vez que besó a alguien asi que solo me propuso a posar mis labios sobre los de él. Seguro él no podía cerrar los ojos como yo, por no tener párpados, pero no me importo. Fue un beso dulce, al sepárame de él lo miré a los ojos, lucia ¿Sorprendido? ¿Atónito? ¿Asqueado? No sé, baje la mirada y cerré los ojos, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, el sueño me estaba matando.

Sentí que su cuerpo se tensaba, tal vez era la primera vez que alguien lo besaba o solo estaba atónito porque ya no le temía. Sentí su mano acariciar mi pelo, jugando con él, enredándolo en sus dedos, levante la mirada y lo vi, quien diría que un monstruo como él me resultaría… ¿atractivo? Naha ya debí volverme loca, si es eso.

Jeff me descubrió mirándolo y bajó la cabeza para verme también. Nuestros ojos se miraron fijamente, era una guerra de marrón contra azul. En este modo lo aprecié bien, su piel parecía rasposa, como con escamas, eso debía ser producto de la lejía y alcohol que echaron sobre él para quemarlo. Su pelo estaba chamuscado, de un color tan negro que se notaba que había sido quemado. De seguro era como su piel, áspero. Su boca, pude notar que sus labios eran blancos, pequeños y cortos, en cambio los míos son el labio de abajo grande, a veces parece hinchado, pero mi boca es larga. En cambio la de él era corta. Sus cortadas en las mejillas era lo que más me daba impresión. Parecían infectadas a simple vista, pero se notaban que la carne intentaba unirse de nuevo, como cuando la sangre se seca de una cascarita que te has sado de la piel. Pero aún asi se necesita más que cascaras de sangre seca para unir la carne.

Él bajó la mirada por mi cuerpo, noté que sus ojos pararon en mi pecho, mis mejillas se encendieron y no pude controlar mis deseos de quitarle los ojos por verme descaradamente.

Decidí romper el silencia, el ambiente ya estaba incómodo.

-Jeff… Jeffrey Woods… - en un momento a otro su mirada cambio, ahora estaba sobre mí y su cuchillo en mi cuello.

-Como mierda sabes mi nombre… - susurró.

Con un dedo aparte la punta del cuchillo, ya no le tenía miedo, tal vez nunca lo tuve, era solo ese presentimiento de que algo estaba mal. Pero no miedo.

-Lo investigue… - Jeff volvió a colocar su cuchillo en mi cuello.

-¿Cómo?- interrogó con un tono seco y sombrío.

-Internet. – dije, y no mentía.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué mierda estoy en internet?

-Porque tuviste una sobreviviente que le contó al mundo sobre ti.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

-Shhh… cállate- le tapé de nuevo la boca, si mi mamá me encuentra con este tipo nos mata a los dos, literalmente.

-Me importa un tomate que me escuchen, a mi nadie se me escapa, de hecho eres la única que ha estado viva para contarlo.

-No te creas, el reporte de esa chica estuvo en los diarios, televisión, internet, es noticia mundial, y te convertiste en un ídolo por cierto.

-Esto es una estupidez- respondió escupiendo las palabras.

-Ya lo creo.

Jeff bajó el cuchillo y me miró, su ceño estaba fruncido, me miraba enojado.

-Jeff… conozco toda tu historia, sé quién eres.

-Tú no conoces nada sobre mí. – espetó.

-Si Jeffrey Woods, lo sé, de ti, de Liu, tus padres, Randy- no alcancé a nombrar más ya que calvo el cuchillo al lado de mi cabeza, en la almohada.

-Vuelve a nombrarlo y te arranco las cuerdas vocales.- callé, esta vez sí me intimido.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, esto no se quedaría así, ya destrozó mi almohada y me estaba amenazando. ¿Quién se cree?

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas.

Él me miró, gruñó y le levantó de golpe, sacudiendo las sábanas. Saltó por la ventana y se perdió en la noche. Cerré la ventana con seguro y volví a la cama, no daba más del sueño, y si pretendía cambiar a ese chiflado, debería tener una almohada más resistente.

-.-

A la mañana siguiente me levanté perezosamente, no quería ir al colegio pero es la rutina, ya es costumbre.

Me puse aquel uniforme sombrío y me até el pelo en una trenza de costado. Me pasé rimen en las pestañas y las arquee usando el arqueador de pestañas. Tomé mi mochila de Evanescence y fui a la sala. Mamá estaba preparando el desayudo, dijo que tal vez hoy le den el alta a papá. Day se puso feliz. Yo también pero tampoco para ponerme a saltar. Admito que no soy muy paciente con los niños.

Fui a la escuela y en él momento de mi larga caminata empecé a revivir los momentos de anche, en verdad besé a Jeff, debó estar demente para que él no me haya descuartizado por tal insolencia.

Realmente deseo ayudarlo, pero ¿podré soportarlo yo? Tal vez no se puede cambiar el producto que ya fue importado, pero no pierdo nada por intentar.

Saqué mi teléfono y le envía un mensaje por Whatsapp a Nicole para hablar. No me contestó, pero por lo menos no me dejo en visto. Debía seguir enfadada conmigo y realmente me siento una mala amiga al no haberle comunicado de mi accidente. Ella fue la única que estuvo cuando nadie más lo hiso.

Al llegar entré en mi curso y los encontré a todos mis compañeros, a esos inútiles que tengo de compañeros. Me senté en mi pupitre y me puse los auriculares a escuchar música. Puse una canción de Slipknot y me apoyé en la mesa, esperando al profesor. De reojo vi a un grupito de chicas cuchicheando cerca de mí noté que estaban hablando de mí por que como las princesas no saben disimular me miraban cada dos por tres.

Las ignoré, como dice la canción, a la gilada ni cabida. El profesor de Biologia entró y todos los alumnos ocuparon sus asientos. Me saqué los auriculares y puse atención a la clase.

-Bien chicos, ahora que ya terminamos el primer trimestre pasaremos al segundo, comenzaremos con el tema de educación sexual.

" _¿Vida me estas cargando?"_ Pensé.

-No crean que el sexo es solo disfrutar en la parte trasera de un coche a la salida de un boliche, el sexo es ciencia.- dijo el profesor.

-El sexo es lo mejor que Adan y Eva pudieron hacer después de ser creados por Dios- dijo uno de atrás. Todos explotaron en carcajadas.

" _Pff bakas"_ pensé.

-Aparte, ya que el sexo puede ser algo muy placentero pero también muy riesgoso – todos escucharon con atención – seguro los "caballeros" que se encuentran presentes ya han experimentado la ciencia del sexo, y supongo que se han tomado el privilegio de tener cuidado-

-Profesor, si se refiere a usar preservativo eso ya lo sabemos, no queremos ser padres a los 15 o 16 años – dijo el mismo de antes, todos volvieron a reír.

-No solo el peligro de dejar embarazada a una mujer, también las enfermedades, y ni hablar de las medidas que se toman si su compañera es virgen. Deben ser cuidadosos ya que la primera vez de una mujer es más fuerte que la del hombre –

La clase siguió su rumbo, y yo ya tenía las mejillas rojas, imaginar que algún día haré eso y que me dolerá me da la certeza que o acabaré siendo lesbiana o morir virgen. La segunda opción no estaba mal.

Me avergonzaba de mis propios pensamientos ya que en muchos de ellos se cruzaba un joven de sonrisa deforme y ojos saltones azules. La imagen de él sobre mí haciendo el amor me tomó por sorpresa que ya no tenía donde esconder mi cara.

Al terminar la clase fui al baño a lavarme la cara. Estaba ardiendo. Después fui a la biblioteca a sacar u libro, necesitaba leer algo, así sacaría esas imágenes de mi mente. Pero el día recién comienza.

-.-

 _Sayonara!_

 _Yuno666_


End file.
